Hurry Home
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: One-shot based on the song Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll. Please Read! I promise you will not be disappointed! Anyways please read and reveiw.


**Hey everyone, here's a one shot based on the song,**_** Hurry Home**_**, by Jason Michael Carroll. If you have never heard of the song then look it up! It's very beautiful but sad. Anyways onto the story.**

Ally had just gotten home later than she was supposed too, for the 3rd time this week drunk. She was hoping that her dad would be asleep so she could sneak up to her room. But of course that didn't go as planned.

"Ally, where have you been? You should've been home 3 hours ago!" Lester asked/yelled

"Yesh Imsh Sorreesh!" Ally apologized, but of course she was so drunk that she slurred her words to where no one could understand her.

"You were drinking again weren't you?" Lester accused

"Noch, gooch nightch." Ally said before she clumsily climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

***NEXT MORNING***

Ally woke up with a pounding headache. She got up and took a quick shower then made her way downstairs.

"Well look who is awake." Lester said

"Yea whatever. What's for breakfast?" Ally asked

"Listen young lady you kept me up late 3 times this week… so you can make your own breakfast." Lester announced

"You didn't have to stay up for me." Ally defended

"Yes I did. You had me worried sick!" Lester answered

"LIKE I SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TOO!" Ally yelled

"YES I DID! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE!" Lester yelled

"YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE MY FATHER ANY MORE ANYWAYS IT'S NOT LIKE I NEED YOU ANYMORE!" Ally screamed

"FINE IF YOU THINK THAT WAY THEN YOU CAN RUN AWAY WITH THOSE SO CALLED FRIENDS OF YOURS!" Lester screamed

"FINE I WILL!" And with that Ally ran upstairs and quickly packed and ran out the door without a comment said.

And that's when it hit Lester that his only daughter ran away from him. Lester broke down and cried his eyes out. He went up to his daughters room and looked around. That's when he noticed she left her songbook/diary on her nightstand.

He picked it up, then opened it up to the first page and read the journal entry.

_5/11/10_

_Dear Diary_

_I am so excited, but nervous at the same time! Tomorrow is the talent show and my friends have persuaded me to sing one of my songs. Anyways got to go hang out with Austin, Dez, and Trish._

_Love Ally_

He then skipped ahead and read another one

_4/26/11_

_Dear Diary_

_I am so sad! My best friends are moving due to budget cuts! Our school is cutting students for some odd reason! I wish I could move with them. I would leave, but I can't leave my dad. My dad means so much to me. My mom left me at age 5 so it's just been me and dad. Anyways got to go say bye to my best friends for the last time._

_Love Ally_

He then closed the journal up and started crying. He could not believe that his only daughter had left him just like his wife.

_*Flashback*_

"_Why are you always getting home so late?" Penny asked Lester_

"_The store that's why!" Lester said_

"_It's always the store!" Penny exclaimed_

"_It is because someone has to make money around here!"_

"_Fine! If that's all you care about then I'm leaving." Penny announced_

"_Fine!" Lester agreed figuring she wouldn't end up leaving_

_The next day he woke up to all of her stuff gone. And a note that said (Note=__**Bold italics)**_

_**Dear Lester**_

_**I left our daughter with you, because she is more of a daddy's girl. She would be heartbroken if I brought her with me. I thought you'd be better off without me. Well I guess this is goodbye.**_

_**Love Penny**_

_**P.S. GOODBYE**_

_*End of Flashback*_

Lester then got up and grabbed his daughter's guitar and walked towards the phone. He wanted to make sure that if she ever did call back while he was out, that she could still come back home.

He started strumming the cords and then started singing

_It doesn't matter what you've done_

_I still love you_

_It doesn't matter where you've been_

_You can still come home_

_And honey if it's you_

_We've got a lot of making up to do_

_And I can't hug you on the phone_

_So hurry home_

***A Year Later***

Lester hasn't heard from his daughter in a year. He still has that message up on the answering machine. A lot of people say he should take it off because it's been a year and if she hasn't called back then she's probably not going too.

Ally is outside of a Miami bar where her so called friends ditched her. Her father was right, they weren't her real friends. And before she knew what she was doing, she pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. She waited until the answering machine started and went to hang up, but stopped as soon as she heard the message her father had on there.

_It doesn't matter what you've done_

_I still love you_

_It doesn't matter where you've been _

_You can still come home_

_And honey if it's you _

_We've got a lot of making up to do_

_And I can't hug you on the phone_

_So hurry home_

Lester walked in just at the right time to hear her say.

"Dad I'm on my way."

**That's all for the story. If you think I need to finish it better just tell me and I'll add on another part to the story. But thanks again for reading it.**


End file.
